Eye of the Storm
by RoyaleDeuce
Summary: He was the unforeseen storm that drove her off course — GokuderaHaru
1. Confection Confession

**Eye of the Storm  
**_**by: **__RoyaleDeuce_

**A/N: **Dedicated to **Kemi-chii**. **(:))**

* * *

**_Target 1  
_**Confection Confession

Haru believed that she perfectly knew what she wanted. Her aims were in her line of sight, and all that was needed to be done was to pursue them. And Miura Haru prided herself with the will and determination which can put even the Vongola Guardians to shame; she was someone who wouldn't easily be swerved by circumstances, no matter how groundbreaking they are. However, that particular afternoon she dropped by in Namimori Middle School in pursuit of her dear Tsuna, an unforeseen storm drove her off course.

Haru was positive there was something wrong with her ears at the moment.

"What?" she breathed, her eyes wide.

Gokudera broke the eye contact and huffed, his cheeks tinged pink. After a few moments, he repeated what he said with fervour equal to the first time he said it.

Despite the colouring of her cheeks, signifying that she had processed what he had said, Haru still couldn't help but sputter the same response, "W-What?"

"DAMMIT, WOMAN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF BEFORE IT WOULD PENETRATE THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!"

"Hahi!" Haru jumped with a start, her face as red as Gokudera's. "Well, how do you expect Haru to respond to something unexpected like this?"

Gokudera, who was akin to a ticking time bomb the entire exchange, restrained himself from exploding yet again and left her to her thoughts. "Fine, have it your way!"

Haru was left dumbstruck at the sudden turn of events.

"That idiot," Haru walked out of school after she composed herself, unawares that she was unable to fulfil her original purpose for that afternoon as Gokudera's words rang inside her head over and over again.

'_I like you, Haru.'_

* * *

Gokudera's mood was mutinous the next day. Apart from Tsuna, he snapped at everyone within a five-meter radius. The rest had their own conclusions as to why their silver-haired classmate was in a rage, but no one dared question him for fear of an explosive afternoon. Yamamoto, who was oblivious to the dangers of provoking Gokudera, good-naturedly asked whether he was having problems with a girl.

The temperature in the classroom instantly dropped below zero degrees.

"A-Aha-aha-ha! P-Perhaps if you're talking about Bianchi-san, Yamamoto! But I don't think that's what's bothering Gokudera-kun," Tsuna laughed weakly, all the while shooting Gokudera furtive, nervous glances. "Right?"

Gokudera stiffened but nevertheless nodded his head without looking Tsuna in the eye.

"Remember we're just here if you need us," Tsuna assured firmly.

At this, Gokudera met his gaze and gratefully said, "Thank you, Juudaime."

Dismissal came, and Yamamoto had to stay for baseball practice while Gokudera accompanied Tsuna. They were past the school gates when they were suddenly greeted by Haru, who seemed to have been leaning by the wall, waiting all afternoon.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san!" she exclaimed pleasantly, purposely ignoring Gokudera's eyes which downright pissed him off.

"Haru!" Tsuna smiled, oblivious to the mounting tension between his two companions. "What are you doing in here?"

To the surprise of both, Haru blushed crimson. "Actually, Haru was wondering whether you can help her look for materials for the costume she's currently making." For some reason, she looked painfully awkward.

"A-Ah." It was evident that Tsuna looked reluctant to acquiesce to this request, knowing that his friend had unbelievable tendencies when it came to her costumes.

"Don't bother Juudaime with your petty problems, woman," Gokudera growled, glaring daggers at the girl in question.

Haru looked affronted. "Don't put words in Tsuna-san's mouth and let him answer for himself!"

Gokudera huffed and looked away.

Tsuna was relieved when things calmed down a bit. "Well... I do have a pile of stuff to do at home, but I guess—"

"I'll go," Gokudera interjected through gritted teeth, a faint blush on his face. "So you can go home early and finish your schoolwork, Juudaime."

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna snapped his head towards the Storm Guardian, clearly taken aback by the offer, "Are you sure?"

Gokudera nodded curtly, hiding the blush on his face by beginning to walk towards the town centre.

To add to Tsuna's surprise, Haru bade him farewell and trailed after Gokudera without further ado.

* * *

The walk to the town centre was enveloped in a thick, uncomfortable silence. Gokudera had directed his gaze on the road all-throughout while Haru attempted to lighten the mood with her humming but failed, so she resorted to keeping quiet which contributed to the ill at ease amble. They reached the town centre not long after, where Haru led the way through the crowded boutiques and Gokudera wordlessly tailed behind.

The silence was only broken when they arrived in front of a cake shop.

"I thought you wanted to buy materials for your stupid costume," Gokudera muttered, looking at Haru for the first time since parting with Tsuna.

Haru turned to him, "Haru decided she wanted to eat first!" She smiled.

"I didn't come with you to eat cake!" Gokudera fumed, his cheeks starting to stain red.

"Hahi! Haru's hungry, come on!" Haru exclaimed, ignoring Gokudera's comment, and dragged him inside.

"You're planning something," Gokudera snapped as soon as they found themselves a vacant table by the window and took a seat. He glared at the girl sitting across him.

"Haru's here to buy cake, of course!" Haru retorted and smiled innocuously, which predictably incensed Gokudera. "Don't you want to eat?"

"No," he spat out, narrowing his eyes even more before gazing out the glass window. "Geez, this is such a waste of time."

As soon as he said that, Haru's expression was unreadable. She suddenly pushed her chair backward and stood up. "When Haru returns from the comfort room, she expects you to be gone then."

Gokudera grasped her wrist before she could walk away. He still had his face turned away from her. "I was joking."

Haru stood still for a moment, contemplating and boring a hole on the back of his head. Unnerved by the silence, Gokudera turned to face Haru and was surprised to see her grinning knowingly. He blushed and immediately let go of her wrist as if it burned him. Haru returned to her seat, smiling at the highly flustered boy in front of her.

"What?" Gokudera asked, annoyed.

Haru shook her head, the maddening smile still on her face. "Nothing!"

Gokudera was about to prolong the verbal rally when a waitress approached and asked for their orders. After the girl left their table, another uncomfortable silence reigned over them. Gokudera preoccupied himself by fixing his gaze – more like glaring – at the random passersby while Haru busied herself by making origami with the coloured napkins on the table.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"What?" Gokudera turned to Haru.

She pushed a heart-shaped napkin towards him, looking thoughtful. "Haru was bored."

"It's a heart." His expression was a mixture of hope and solemnity all of a sudden.

Haru smiled. "That's the only shape Haru can do!"

Gokudera did a back track. "Don't just randomly give out stuff like this, stupid!" he shouted, blushing fiercely.

Haru's smile was wiped off her face. "Hahi! Don't call Haru stupid!"

Their bickering was interrupted by the arrival of the ordered strawberry shortcake, treacle tart, and glass of milkshake. For the third time that afternoon, awkwardness hung in the air. Haru took her time finishing her cake in silence, taking a sip from the milkshake situated in the centre of the table at short intervals. On the other hand, Gokudera absentmindedly poked what was left of his tart then shifted his gaze towards the other patrons.

The nearest to them was a couple who were spoon-feeding each other. In another table, another couple was seated so close to each other, locked in a tight embrace. Gokudera blanched when he realized that they were surrounded by lovesick teenagers. After witnessing a couple eat each other's face – that's what it looked like to him anyway— he returned to his table and was surprised to see Haru regarding him so seriously.

"What?" he asked yet again.

At his question, her face broke into another smile. "Can Haru try some of your treacle tart?"

He pushed the plate towards her, and upon looking up, saw Haru looking expectant.

"Can Gokudera-kun help Haru eat?"

"WHAT?"

Several heads turned to their table.

"What are you, disabled?" Gokudera's face was bright red.

"No," Haru replied serenely, her cheeks slightly pink. "But everyone's doing it."

"And that's a good enough reason because...?" Gokudera looked ready to explode.

Haru's blush darkened, but she held Gokudera's gaze nevertheless. "You like me."

Gokudera abruptly stood up and dropped some bills on the table. "Let's go. It's getting late, and we still need to buy those damn materials." His face was still burning.

"Gokudera-kun."

"What?" he snapped over his shoulder, his temper surprisingly at bay.

"Haru suddenly remembers she already bought materials for her costume," she said unabashedly.

Gokudera harrumphed and headed for the door. "Then hurry up, I'll bring you home."

Haru quickly got to her feet and followed him, looking tremendously pleased.

* * *

**A/N: **The first instalment in a series of one-shots. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments/ suggestions/ constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated. **(:))**


	2. Horoscope Hullabaloo

_**Target 2 **_**  
**Horoscope Hullabaloo

"Good morning!" Haru exclaimed as soon as she reached the foot of the stairs and entered the dining room, immediately grabbing the newspaper on the table before her father could lay a finger on it. Ignoring the amused albeit curious looks she was receiving from her parents, Haru took a seat in between her father and mother and hastily flipped the paper to a tiny section in the entertainment page.

**TAURUS**_  
__+ Your Most Likeable Traits: _Dependable, Creative & Emotionally Sensitive _  
+ __Symbol: _The Bull (Strong, stubborn, plodding, can be both fierce and gentle) _  
+ __Ruling Planet: _Venus _  
+ __Element: _Earth _  
+ __Dominant Keyword: _"I have" _  
__Magical Birthstone: _Emerald (Protects against infidelity & deceit, insures loyalty & improves memory)_  
+ __Special Flowers: _Violet, Poppy & Lily of the Valley _  
+ __Special Colours: _Pale Blue & Mauve (The soft colour of refinement & gentleness) _  
+ __Lucky Numbers: _6 & 4 _  
+ __Lucky Day: _Friday _  
+ __Part of the body ruled by Taurus: _The Neck & Throat  
+ _Opposite sign:_ Scorpio  
+ _Least Compatible with:_ Libra, Sagittarius  
+ _Most compatible with:_ Virgo, Capricorn and Taurus

She paused in the middle of pouring milk in her cereal bowl as she ogled her fortune for the day.

_**Monday**_

A storm is coming, proceed with caution. Reassess your final destination.

o

o

o

"I haven't seen Haru lately."

Gokudera regarded his boss from the corner of his eye, surprised to note that Tsuna was looking rather apprehensive. For some reason, Vongola Decimo's expression bothered him. Added the fact that he himself wondered why Haru hadn't come to grace them with her eccentricity for the past week. But Gokudera was skilled enough not to let any sign of inner turmoil reflect on his face.

"She's probably busy making stupid costumes," he said, looking at the sky as they walked home side by side.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Tsuna," Yamamoto assured, grinning. "She'll come and visit again soon, you'll see."

Tsuna smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right."

_She better, _Gokudera thought. "If not, I'll drag her to Namimori Middle School if I have to, Juudaime," he promised solemnly.

"A-Ah... You don't have to, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna laughed, placating the suddenly intense Storm Guardian. "Thank you, anyway."

As they continued to walk towards Tsuna's house, at the back of his mind, Gokudera had the lingering thought that Haru's absence had everything to do with what came out of his big, fat mouth.

* * *

_**Friday**_

You will spend the afternoon with your fated. Be wary of an unexpected bomb.

o

o

o

Haru thanked the heavens that her most-awaited cake shop sale landed on a Friday. As soon as she was dismissed from class, Haru made haste and immediately headed to the town centre. Upon entering the cake shop, she was greeted with a large crowd of raving customers; but, Haru didn't wait a week to go home empty-handed. Exceedingly pumped, Haru got to her knees and crawled, inserting herself in between the horde. After several minutes of persistence, Haru finally found herself in front of the counter where limited-edition caramel cake boxes towered over her.

"Hahi, one limited-edition caramel cake please!"

"One box please."

Haru looked to her right and was surprised to see Kyoko standing beside her.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Haru!"

It wasn't long before both girls sat across each other and happily gobbled their favourite dessert.

"Why haven't you dropped by school last week?" Kyoko asked.

"Haru had to study for her exams," she said without missing a beat, scooping a spoonful of cake and placing it inside her mouth. "Haru's schedule is pretty hectic now since the school year's about to end. Haru can't even allot time to make new costumes anymore! It really sucks!"

Kyoko patted her friend's hand comfortingly and smiled, "I'm sure Haru will manage."

Haru mirrored her smile.

"Oh look," Kyoko exclaimed all of a sudden, waving at someone outside the glass window. "It's Tsuna-kun and Gokudera-kun!"

Haru's mind immediately drifted to her horoscope that she couldn't help but look both pleased and irritated at the arrival of the two boys.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru!" Tsuna greeted them as soon as he reached their table.

Gokudera was trying very hard to remain composed, but failed – his cheeks were tinged red and he looked highly uncomfortable.

"What are you and Gokudera-kun doing here, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked pleasantly.

"Mama asked me to buy new gardening tools," Tsuna replied with a smile, "How about you guys?"

"Cake," Kyoko and Haru answered at the same time.

"Why don't you sit with Kyoko-chan and Haru for a while, Tsuna-san?" Haru piped in, pointedly ignoring Gokudera who was currently glaring at her.

"That would be nice," Kyoko said even before Gokudera could retort.

Tsuna blushed at the offer and smiled rather bashfully. Gokudera grunted – the battle was won.

Much to the discomfiture of both, Gokudera and Haru found themselves sitting beside each other. Although Tsuna looked ill at ease, he was much more successful initiating conversation. For several minutes, the pair across was immersed in a light discussion about the upcoming exams while they sat in awkward silence.

Gokudera very much wanted to ask what the hell was wrong with Haru, but with his pride winning over, he satisfied himself by crossing his arms and glaring at the empty cake boxes on the table. On the other hand, Haru, who had been preoccupying herself making origami with the available tissue, eventually decided to do something else to pass the time after futile attempts to create a shape other than a heart.

"Where are you spending your summer this year, Kyoko-chan?"

"Hahi! Haru got tickets for the newly-opened amusement park near the flower gardens! Do you want to come, Tsuna-san?" Haru interjected before Kyoko could answer. "Kyoko-chan?" she added as an afterthought.

"That sounds great," Kyoko brightened.

Soon after, the two girls were in deep conversation about the rides and the shops in the park.

Gokudera couldn't help but notice Tsuna looking slightly dejected.

Before he could stop himself, Gokudera pinched Haru's hand under the table.

"HAHI!" Haru jumped, startled.

"Are you alright, Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"Yes, yes! Haru's fine!" Haru laughed and made herself comfortable on her chair. A few moments later, Haru exacted her revenge.

Gokudera managed to stop himself from spouting curses when Haru gave his thigh a painful pinch, which lasted for five agonizing seconds.

"Juudaime, would you like something to eat?" Gokudera asked all of a sudden.

Tsuna shook his head. "It's fine, Gokudera-kun—"

"I'll buy you that limited-edition cake," he said, pushing his chair backward then standing up. "Oi, you come with me."

Haru feigned deafness and began to chirp about sea turtles to Kyoko.

"I can come with you if you like, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna offered, already preparing to stand up.

"No, Juudaime... I don't want to bother you," Gokudera firmly pushed Tsuna back down on his chair. To their surprise, Gokudera clutched Haru's arm and tugged her from her seat. "Come with me."

"Hahi!" Haru looked up and was taken aback to see Gokudera gazing at her meaningfully, as if he was trying to tell her something.

_Gokudera-kun = bomb, _she thought.

Haru slapped his hand away, "What are you, ten? The counter's just there!" she cried, glaring at him.

Fully aware of the ruckus they were creating, Gokudera grudgingly conceded. "Fine."

He must have spent half an hour waiting in line before he managed to purchase two boxes. When he returned, he plopped down on his seat, placed a box in front of Tsuna, then quietly ate his cake without sparing Haru a glance. But after a few moments, he realized that it was Kyoko and Tsuna conversing this time. He regarded Haru from his peripheral vision; she was once again doing origami with a pink tissue paper, a small disappointed frown on her face. It looked like she was attempting to make a crane.

"Give it to me," he grabbed the deformed bird from Haru and spent the next few minutes folding and tearing tissue. "Here," he pushed it back to the girl, who was torn between looking pleased and confused. "Even a ten year old can do something as simple as that, stupid woman."

Haru did not take the bait, but there was a light blush on her face.

She abruptly shifted her gaze to the girl across her. "Kyoko-chan! Which animal do you like better: a lion or a leopard?"

Kyoko was thoughtful, "Hmmm... I'm not really fond of jungle animals. I prefer domestic animals better, they're cuter... What about you, Haru-chan?"

"Haru thinks lions are better!" Haru turned to Tsuna with a big smile, "Don't you agree, Tsuna-san?"

Tsuna looked lost and just nodded.

Gokudera stabbed what was left of his cake and tried to look unaffected.

But she was barely done with asking questions. "Tsuna-san, what do you like better? Girls with short or long hair?"

There was silence as three pairs of eyes were fixed on Tsuna.

"I-I..." The Vongola Decimo started, shifting awkwardly on his seat. "Well, I—"

"Oh no!" Kyoko gasped suddenly. "It's late and I haven't even bought the shoes Onii-chan wanted!"

Haru gasped too, and was already on her feet. "It's six-thirty and Haru's hasn't cooked dinner yet!"

"Now that you mention it, I still need to buy the gardening tools!" Tsuna said, also getting to his feet. "Kyoko-chan, I'll come with you and bring you home... It's dangerous to walk home alone at night." He looked at Kyoko firmly.

Kyoko blushed, "Alright."

Before Gokudera and Haru could have a say in the matter, Tsuna added, "Gokudera-kun, can you bring Haru home?"

"Of course, Juudaime," he nodded, ignoring Haru's protests.

"Visit us in school next time, Haru-chan," Kyoko hugged Haru and bid her goodbye.

"See you, Haru," Tsuna smiled before following Kyoko.

Haru panicked when she realized she was alone with Gokudera. "A-Ah wait! Haru remembers she still has to buy materials for her costume—" she was about to run after the two when Gokudera pulled her ponytail. "Hahi!"

"Don't be stupid," he growled.

Haru twirled around and yanked her hair away from him. "What's your problem—" Her words were stuck in her throat when she realized that Gokudera was scrutinizing her. "W-What?"

"Stop bothering Juudaime and Sasagawa," he deadpanned.

Haru immediately turned red, "Haru is not being bothersome to anyone!" she huffed, avoiding Gokudera's piercing gaze. "And don't bother bringing Haru home! She can do it alone!" She turned from him and began to walk towards the door.

"As if I care, tsk."

But Gokudera followed her anyway. Trailing behind, Gokudera was startled when Haru suddenly stopped in her tracks. Following her gaze, he saw Tsuna and Kyoko by the sports shop, smiling at each other as if they were the only two people on Earth.

Even from a distance, it was evident that Haru had received a bombshell.

* * *

_**Saturday**_

History will repeat itself. Rejoice!

o

o

o

After attending cram school that afternoon, Haru had dropped by the riverbank on a whim. She felt that it would appease her current melancholy if she reflected a few things on the bridge overlooking the river. Remembering that day's horoscope, she could not help but feel hopeful that Tsuna might come and save her again – this time, from her turbulence.

Without thinking, Haru hopped on the broad railings of the bridge and gazed at the sky which was currently a mixture of orange and purple. Then she fixed her eyes on the rushing river.

"Tsuna-san saved Haru in this river before," she muttered to herself. "Today's horoscope said that history will repeat itself and that Haru will rejoice." She continued to look at the river. "But of course it would be stupid to try and see if it really happens—HAHI!"

She was suddenly hauled from behind, unceremoniously landing on the concrete.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" An out-of-breath Gokudera yelled at her furiously.

Haru glared at him and cried, "What do you think _you're _doing?" She tried sitting up but winced. "Ahhh... Haru's ankle."

Gokudera squatted beside her. "Let me see." Haru noticed that his expression softened. He gently felt her ankle.

"Ow, ow, ow..."

Gokudera looked up and regarded her seriously, "You twisted your ankle."

"And who's fault do you think it is, _Stupidera_?" she screamed with angry tears.

The Storm Guardian had the decency to blush, "You're lucky I got to you in time! At least you aren't drowning, stupid woman!"

"Hahi!" Haru's face was as red as Gokudera's. "Haru wasn't going to commit suicide, idiot!"

And there was silence.

"T-Then what were you doing, standing on the railings?" Gokudera sputtered, a mixture of anger and embarrassment on his face.

"I just wanted to think and look at the river," she said rather sheepishly.

"But was it necessary to stand on the railings to do that?" he demanded, ruffling his hair in exasperation. "Fuck, you're weird."

Haru bit her lip and wiped her tears with her sleeves.

Gokudera watched her then looked away when Haru caught him. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Haru hesitated, "Why are you here, Gokudera-kun?"

He shrugged, "This is my route home, and I happened to see stupid you standing on the railings. Of course I panicked."

She persisted, "Why?"

He twitched, "What do you mean _why? _What would _you_ do if you saw someone about to jump off the bridge?" He looked away and couldn't help but add, "Stupid woman."

"Well... why do you care if Haru jumped off the bridge and drowned?"

Gokudera was completely thrown by the question and stared at Haru incredulously. "Are you really stupid or what?" He was blushing again.

Haru was blushing as well. "Yeah, Haru's extremely stupid at the moment that's why she's asking you... So answer the question!"

"But you already know!"

"No, I don't!"

"What the fuck, are you crazy?"

"JUST SAY IT!"

Gokudera's face was burning. "Because I like you..." he said almost inaudibly then glared at Haru. "_Happy?_"

Haru surprisingly nodded.

"So are you ready to have your ankle treated now?" he grunted after an awkward silence.

Again, Haru nodded. Gokudera helped her climb on his back; an involuntary shiver coursed throughout his body as soon as Haru wrapped her arms around his neck and settled behind him. He ignored her warmth as he supported her weight by placing his hands under her legs and began to head towards the nearest clinic.

"Gokudera-kun."

He liked the feel of her breath against his earlobe. "What?"

"What's your zodiac sign?" she asked casually.

"What?"

She heaved a sigh, consequently tickling his ear. "Haru said—"

"I heard you the first time," he snapped, rather annoyed (at himself). "I'm a Virgo."

"Oh."

Gokudera looked at her sideways, "Why?"

Blushing, Haru shook her head and buried her face on his shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: **I got Haru and Gokudera's signs from the lucky character horoscope after certain episodes. Oh, and Yamamoto's Taurus. Interesting, eh? (I leave you to draw your own conclusions with that statement.) Anyhow, I hope it wouldn't take me a month to post the next instalment. So whatdya think? If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Any form of review would make me smile and update faster. **(;))**


	3. Library Liability

_**Target 3  
**_Library Liability

At first glance, people would often mark Gokudera as a precarious troublemaker. But the Vongola Storm Guardian possessed superior intelligence and fierce determination which had saved his neck and others' countless times in the battlefield. It was important to note that hard work was a significant factor to Gokudera's renowned genius; he had always been strict with himself in combat training. But what would likely surprise people was that he was also very strict in _studying_.

Gokudera quickly headed to his favourite desk behind the science section, which he was glad to note was empty (except for a lone girl sitting in the far-end corner of the room), and laid out his textbooks and the review materials he was making for Tsuna. Their finals were fast-approaching, and he couldn't afford to slack off in studying and in assisting his boss. Apart from the inevitable come-and-go passers-by, he was left undisturbed in his endeavour, the sound of pen against paper filtering the silence.

Two hours later, Gokudera stretched in his seat and adjusted his eyeglasses. Smiling at the twenty-page questionnaire he made for Tsuna, he proceeded with answering his worksheets in Physics, Chemistry, and Trigonometry, all of which he finished in twenty minutes. Then a glance at the wall clock immediately set him on his feet.

"I should be at Juudaime's right now," he muttered, hurriedly grabbing his stuff and throwing them in his rucksack.

Then he was out of the library and on his way to Tsuna's.

"You're a life saver, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed when Gokudera appeared on his doorstop at twilight, brandishing the questionnaire which would hopefully keep him from flunking the year.

"It's no sweat, Juudaime," Gokudera grinned, apparently pleased and took a seat on the floor of his boss' bedroom. "Shall we start reviewing then?"

Tsuna nodded and was about to start answering when, "Oh, before I forget... Can I borrow your Physics notes, Gokudera-kun? I kind of... lost mine," he said sheepishly.

"No problem," Gokudera assured and began to rummage through his bag. "Fuck." He suddenly rose.

Tsuna looked up. "Gokudera-kun?"

"I'll be back!" he cried as he rushed out of the room.

Gokudera cursed when he saw the huge clock at the town centre - the library was closing in fifteen minutes – and ran, ignoring the passers-by he bumped in his haste. Upon entering the library, he immediately headed to the table behind the science section. He spotted his blue notebook on the table and wasted no time grabbing it.

"The library's closing in ten minutes."

Gokudera lifted his gaze.

From the other side of the room, the librarian, who seemed to have come from the end section, regarded a girl seated by a table and surrounded by stacks of books. He noted that it was the same girl he saw several hours ago.

"Hahi! It's seven?" The brunette suddenly got to her feet and began collecting her things.

Gokudera gaped when he realized who it was.

"Don't forget to return the books to the correct sections, Haru," the old woman reminded before Haru disappeared behind the tall shelves of the literature section.

Before Gokudera could decide on what to do, the librarian noticed him and exclaimed, "We're closing, dear!"

Stumped, he nodded and left without a word, his thoughts lingering on his unexpected library rendezvous with Haru.

* * *

That particular day, Reborn had forbidden Gokudera from visiting Tsuna's house until the young Vongola boss would learn to review for his exams without having to ask Gokudera, who would usually be beside him, to help in solving every problem.

With nowhere else to spend the day, the Storm Guardian entered the library, grabbed a random book from the science section, and sat at his favourite table.

Then he searched for a certain someone across the room. He wasn't disappointed.

Haru – who had been visiting the library as frequent as he did butstudied more than him – was in her usual table and was deeply engrossed with a book. She had her chair positioned sideward, so he was able to view her face; her eyebrows were furrowed and she chewed on her lower lip as she read in deep concentration.

"Miss, can I borrow your eraser?" a boy from the adjacent desk asked her politely.

She seemed to have not heard anything and turned to the next page.

"Nerd," Gokudera scoffed before turning to his own book and began to read. He was on the fourteenth page when,

"Ah, yeah sure!"

Gokudera looked up.

The boy smiled at the abashed-looking Haru – he seemed to have succeeded in borrowing her eraser. Haru returned to her book not long after, and he noticed that this time, she was also preoccupied with writing. Her forehead scrunched as she alternated gazes between the Trigonometry textbook and her notebook. She scribbled something on her pad then she resumed her reading. A few moments later, she furiously jotted something down then turned to her right – the boy was still using her eraser, completely focused with getting rid of the sketch on his ledger and was taking _eons _to finish.

Without thinking, Gokudera reached for his own eraser and aimed at Haru.

The rubber eraser hit the back of her head, and she swivelled towards his direction; but Gokudera was quick enough to cover his profile with the enormous Anatomy book he was previously reading. He ignored the looks he received from people he was sharing the table with and was rather thankful they weren't the only ones in the library that day. After counting to five, he peeped from the corner of the book.

Dismissing her bewilderment, Haru decided to settle with his eraser, a small, uncertain smile on her face that he couldn't help but mirror it.

For the next thirty minutes, he read the Anatomy book, all the while sparing Haru short glances. Presently, she looked extremely problematic as she glared at her paper.

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He got it and flipped it open.

_Can you check my answers, Gokudera-kun? I'm done with your questionnaire. :) ~ Juudaime_

At that same moment, Haru got up from her chair and disappeared in the mathematics section. Unable to stop himself, Gokudera stood up, headed over to her desk, and peered at the paper she was currently working on.

_What is sin(4__ᴫ/3+2k__1__ ᴫ) + cos(7ᴫ/6 + 2k__2__ᴫ) if both k__1 __and__k__2 __are integers?_

Gokudera grabbed the pencil lying on the table and quickly scribbled on the worksheet. "Stupid woman," he murmured before heading out.

Haru was surprised to see all her problem sets answered complete with solutions when she returned.

* * *

A week before the finals, Gokudera had already finished studying and planned to devote the remaining time helping Tsuna study. But that didn't stop him from visiting the library to do something of great consequence.

"What's this?" the librarian raised her eyebrow, eyeing the book on the counter.

Gokudera nodded, shouldering his backpack. "Please pass it on for me."

The old woman looked amused. "She'll be here in a few minutes. Why don't you give it to her personally?"

At this, he blushed faintly but covered it up by saying, "Juudaime's expecting me over now. I need to go!" And then he ran out, leaving the librarian to shake her head, smiling.

Sure enough, Haru arrived several minutes later and took a seat in her usual desk. She unzipped her bag and took out her books and notes, scattering them on the table. Deciding to start with the subject she found most difficult, Haru flipped her Trigonometry notes open and began to go over them. In the middle of marking the Sine and Cosine Laws in mind, a thick hardbound book landed on top of her desk.

"Hahi!" She looked up.

"This might help," the old librarian smiled warmly.

_Trigonometry for Dummies_, she read.

Haru gingerly opened the book; it was all there: Circular Functions, Trigonometric Identities, Oblique Triangles, and other topics she would usually have a hard time understanding but was explained so simply in the book that she truly _understood_. For three hours, she drank it all in.

"Thanks for the book, obaa-chan! It really helped Haru!" she returned the book to the librarian by the counter ten minutes before closing time.

The old woman paused from her typing. "Oh, it's Hayato you should be thanking."

Haru blinked. "Hayato?"

* * *

It was Namimori Middle School's finals in two days.

Although it was a Saturday, the library was packed. Every table was occupied and the place was buzzing with the sound of pen scratches and flipping pages.

It was a matter of frustration when Gokudera found himself unable to concentrate on what he was doing – which actually had nothing to do with studying – when he found himself surrounded by people who saw the need to say something every five minutes. He noticed that Haru was in the same boat. Again, she was seated sideward and he was open to view her expression. Similar to when she was having difficulties with Trigonometry, the girl's forehead was scrunched in exasperation as she glared at her book.

For several moments, he couldn't stop himself from staring.

Then she looked up.

Green met russet.

He turned to his notebook, a flush on his face and a half-hearted grimace tugging on his lips.

"Can we sit with you, Gokudera-kun?"

Two girls from his class were standing by his table, expectantly waiting for his reply.

He shrugged.

They quickly took their seats and smiled at him, but he ignored them the rest of the time and focused on the symbols he was drawing.

"Are you done studying, Gokudera-kun?"

Both girls were looking at him curiously.

"Sort of," he replied then glared when one of them leaned close to him to look at his notebook.

"Oooh, these are really good!"

"This is the library, not a place where you can _chat _and_ flirt _with someone," the librarian snapped from one of the shelves.

The two girls quickly returned to their studying while Gokudera smiled at the old woman thankfully. But she frowned at him.

"The library is also not a place to ogle other people studying, Hayato." Then she walked away to reprimand the other people polluting the area with their noise.

Gokudera irritably doodled on his notebook.

"Psst, Gokudera-kun. Can you help me with this problem?" his pigtailed classmate whispered from across the table.

He sighed, "Give it to me."

"Thank you," she mouthed after getting her notebook back from the boy who immediately returned to his doodling.

"Gokudera-kun, what's the second law of thermodynamics again?" the one beside him asked this time.

He twitched but answered nevertheless. "Energy transformation is always accompanied by a degradation of energy...from a concentrated to a dispersed form, from organized to less organized, and from freely available to less available form. Basically, it's high quality energy to a low quality one," he muttered, not removing his eyes from the sphinx he was sketching.

"Thanks!"

"Gokudera-kun."

"What?" he snapped and looked up.

"Hahi!"

He coloured slightly when he realized Haru was standing right beside him.

"H-Haru was just wondering whether she can borrow your book again... The _Trigonometry for Dummies_?"

Gokudera's eyes widened in surprise, but recovered in a snap. "I didn't bring it with me."

Haru looked disheartened. "Oh."

"I know the library has a copy." He was highly aware of the gazes his classmates had on Haru.

She looked hopeful. "Really? Haru had checked the mathematics section several times but she never saw one before! Are you sure about this, Gokudera-kun?"

"Of course I am! I'll show you," he collected his notebook and stood up.

Haru was blushing all of a sudden. "No, it's fine! Haru can find it on her own, so continue with whatever you were doing!"

Gokudera glared at her, "You won't be able to find it on your own, so just shut up and be grateful."

Haru looked affronted. "Haru just wanted to—"

"If you don't keep your voices down, I will have to kick you out." The librarian appeared out of nowhere and was glowering at them.

"Sorry, obaa-chan," Haru apologized as the old woman walked away. Then she turned to Gokudera. "Can you stop being so infuriating?" she hissed.

"If you stop being so stubborn, stupid woman," Gokudera snapped. Before Haru could retort, he added, "Well, do you want that book or not? Follow me."

* * *

"Haru has never been in here before!" she exclaimed, gawking at the shelves of enormous books in the innermost sections of the library. Her eyes drifted from title to title and gasped when she saw a black book stained with what looked like dried blood.

"Hahi!" She ran and stuck close to Gokudera. "What section are we in?"

"The supernatural section," he said fondly, his eyes fixed on the books on the topmost shelves. "All you need to know about vampires, werewolves, ghosts, mythical creatures, and aliens are in here... they're all very enlightening. And if you ask me, people should be interested in this subject because it's only a matter of time before creatures from a different world would come and invade ours, so it'll be wise to get to know them."

Haru blinked, "You're weird."

Gokudera blushed and glared at her over his shoulder, "Shut up, costume-freak."

After a moment of silence, they finally reached their destination.

"The _Dummy _Section?" Haru whispered, looking rather dubious. "There's actually a section like this?" She saw titles like: _Chemistry for Dummies, Information Technology for Dummies, Baby-sitting for Dummies_...

"Here," Gokudera handed her a familiar book, snapping her from her momentary reverie with the large number of _Dummy _volumes. "_Trigonometry for Dummies._"

Haru reddened slightly when her fingers brushed Gokudera's, "Thank you, Gokudera-kun!" she grinned.

Gokudera looked away to hide his own blush and began walking. They were back in the main sections not long after.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked when the silver-haired boy took a seat beside her.

"I'm taking a seat, stupid woman," Gokudera drawled, dropping his things on the desk.

Haru gaped, "But you had a free seat in your table!"

Gokudera flipped his notebook open, "It's now occupied. And besides, I couldn't concentrate there."

The brunette looked highly agitated. "Well, don't do anything to ruin Haru's! If you disturb Haru even once, you're going to be really sorry!"

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. "And what are you going to do?"

Haru grinned deviously. "Bianchi-san."

Gokudera's expression was a mixture of horror and anger, "I won't waste my time on you anyway, so stop flattering yourself!" he growled and began to draw.

Satisfied, Haru resumed her studying.

However, for some unexplainable reason, Haru found it extremely difficult to process the words in the book. She didn't get what was wrong. She perfectly understood everything when she first read it, so why would it be any different right now?

Instinctively, she shifted her gaze from the book to Gokudera.

For the second time that day, she caught his eyes.

"Is there something on Haru's face?" She gave him a half-hearted glare.

"Are you _that_ stupid that you're having a hard time understanding from _that _book?"

Haru was looking at him accusingly, "You're causing Haru's loss of concentration."

Gokudera was thrown by the statement. "What?"

"There's something about you that's getting in the way of Haru's focus," she reiterated, glaring daggers at him.

Gokudera reddened at the implications.

"Please leave Haru alone, Gokudera-kun. She can't concentrate," she said with finality before returning to her Trigonometry book.

But Gokudera didn't budge. Instead, he muttered, "So you're saying I'm distracting." He sounded oddly pleased.

It was Haru's turn to blush, "Haru didn't mean it _that _way! It's just that... you're really irritating, you know? So whenever Haru sees your face, she is repulsed and is unable to concentrate on anything else!" she spluttered.

Gokudera grimaced. "Repulsed? So now you're saying there's something wrong with my face?"

Haru nodded, as if assuring herself, "Yeah! Your face is really repulsive and I can't stand looking at it that's why I need you to leave right now!"

"Actually..."

Both Gokudera and Haru turned towards their new company.

It was the librarian, and her expression was stern.

"I would have to ask the both of you to step out of the library... now."

* * *

Awkwardness hung thick in the air as they walked side by side in town. Gokudera occupied himself by looking at the sky while Haru's eyes wandered around the shops in the street. Then the silence was broken when Haru stopped in her tracks and leaned towards one of the glass windows.

"Oh, look! Those are really cute!" she gushed, turning to look at Gokudera who eyed her curiously. "Let's take a look!" Much to his surprise, she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

She let go when she reached the glass counter containing colourful, miniature objects.

"What are those?" Gokudera asked, peering over her shoulder.

"Good luck charms," she smiled then said to the woman by the desk, "I'd like two of this, please! The pink and red one!"

Gokudera didn't know what to say when Haru handed him the red good luck charm upon coming out of the shop several minutes later.

"Take it," Haru said, dangling the trinket in front of him.

Gokdura got it and turned it in his hand, "It's a fish."

Haru grinned, "Don't you think it's cute?"

Gokudera stared at her.

Feeling his eyes, the brunette became self-conscious all of a sudden. "W-What?"

"Why are you giving this to me?" Gokudera looked serious.

"It's your exams next week, right? Haru wishes you luck!" she smiled at him warmly.

It annoyed him that he was so affected by that simple gesture but was thrilled that she gave it to _him, _not Tsuna or anyone else.

"And... Haru is grateful to Gokudera-kun for helping her in the library." She blushed and looked uncomfortable all of a sudden.

He followed suit and tried to hide it, but failed, "Yeah, you were quite the liability. I've been wondering the entire time why you're having such a hard time with Trigonometry... You must be really stupid."

Haru twitched and grabbed the charm from his hand. "You git! Haru's taking this back!"

Gokudera was at a loss. "Fine! I don't need that stupid charm anyway," he said through gritted teeth.

"But it's such a waste," Haru feigned regret. "Maybe Haru'll drop by Yamamoto's to give him this—"

Gokudera instantly grabbed it back from her, "I was joking... stupid woman."

* * *

**A/N: **Nerd power, lol. I hoped you liked it! Review and I'll be prompted to post the next instalment soon. The rest of the Vongola Guardians will be making their appearance in the next one, teehee. Anyhow, thank you for reading! **(:))**


End file.
